Ceramic matrix composite (CMC) materials may be useful in a variety of contexts where mechanical and thermal properties are important. For example, components of high temperature mechanical systems, such as gas turbine engines, may be made from CMCs. CMCs may be resistant to high temperatures, but some CMCs may react with some elements and compounds present in the operating environment of high temperature mechanical systems, such as water vapor. These reactions may damage the CMC and reduce mechanical properties of the CMC, which may reduce the useful lifetime of the component.